sevenlittlemonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Losing Sam
'Losing Sam '''is the 14th episode of ''Seven Little Monsters. About When Four wins a prize turtle for Five at a carnival, Five and his new friend "Sam" form an instant bond. But then Sam goes missing during a bath and Five must cope with Sam's disappearance. Plot Summary While at a carnival, Four and Five try their hand at carnival games. Five notices a turtle being offered as a prize for a ping-pong ball toss game. Five blows all his quarters on the ping-pong ball toss game, while Four plays (and wins) several other carnival games. Five is upset that he lost the ping-pong ball game. Four offers to win the turtle for Five. He succeeds, and Five gets the turtle, which he proceeds to name Sam. The following day, Five has a bath brings Sam in the tub with him. Five exits the bath to get a towel, leaving water in the tub. While Five is away, Sam goes out the window and Two lets the water out of the tub. Upon return, Five notices that the tub is empty and Sam is gone. He thinks that Sam got sucked down the drain and freaks out accordingly. Acting on the assumption that Sam had gone down the drain, plumber Three proceeds to open the pipe. After opening the wrong pipe, he then shuts it with Two's nose. Three then explains that the best way to find Sam is to follow the pipes. All of the monsters (except Two) then proceed to follow the pipes out of the house, through the drainage system, all the way out to the ocean. After making it all the way to the ocean without finding Sam, Five is thoroughly convinced that Sam has died. The monsters then have a memorial service for Sam. During this time, a couple of things come to light. Firstly, they notice that Two is absent (because he had his nose stuck in the tub). Secondly, they notice that Sam didn't go down the drain, but fell out the window. Sam is recovered, and Two gets his nose out of the tub. Trivia Today, Three is: A plumber, which is good, because Two gets his nose stuck in the tub! Running Gag: Six changes her hairstyle to something complex throughout this episode. * This is the first episode to use a completely different opening sequence, that is now featured with clips from Season 1 episodes, starting with this episode. This sequence was used for the rest of the series. * This is the first episode to use digital cel animation instead of the traditional hand-drawn cel animation. * This is an episode where a song ("My Friend, Sam") is sung not in person by any character, but in the background, though it is sung in Five's point of view. It is unknown who sang the song. * At the end of the episode where everyone's saying goodnight to Mom, Three is normal. Gallery 786465.jpg 3.jpg 5.jpg four victory dance.png|Four doing an obnoxious victory dance. My friend sam.jpg Four losing sam.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Landmark Episodes Category:Episodes written by Sean Cullen Category:Episodes where Five cries a bit